The Erotic Avdentures of Luna and Hermione
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Luna and Hermione moaning wet nasty HOT AND HEAVY and than on the plane to America but Ron and Harry left behind to Dumdledore's party and one char. dead but surprise, as only girl-porking can erotic! Licking carpet-muching moaning and tongues! Easter too
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

BIG

Wait for permission to fap, you dogs whom lick the floor! About the warnings for maybe you dudes and chicks don't read my other storrys becuz this is a NEW FANDOM for me but not really okay maybe I write a little Harry Potter fan fiction writing before with another avatar but punished those chicksh-t readers becauz of bad reviews so no more writing that avatar? Only I'm writing now with my "Harry Apprentice" avatar which gets much better reviews now?

Any way if YOU ARE NEW you must heed to the warnings for this in chapters is very hot and heavy with maybe every fetish for sexual or maybe not if I punish you and (wink wink) the chars. totailly go all the way "in" and has nasty wet horny action with really fast porking and maybe I even throw in a "pork sandwich" in later chapters if my readers are good! This is NOT FOR KIDDIES becuse its ADULTS ONLY and also you must check you brain capacity and make sure you are smart enough to handle all the incest rapetastic homophobic violence blood and guts all wet and gore!

RELIEF!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>This is all the stuff OTHER THAN WARNINGS you need to know and let me tell you I found out how to get rid of bad reviews that wasn't anon. which is delete the entire storry and then every bad review goes away! I got bad reviews on this story fan fiction so I keep getting rid and upload again all clean and fresh no more parasite reviews like big ticks that such on the back of your knee in the summer!<p>

Than I thought that maybe readers were getting confused and needed to be punished! They were so confuse! You know a lot of stupid people don't understand the puns and so they leave bad reviews. So now chapter 1 that used to be is moved to chapter three and the first two chappies are NO PORKING but only talking and stuff to punish, so the more bad reviews the less hot, warm and gooey "fetish" s-x for you to fapp to with your fapping hand or maybe just as much sexual s-x but I move it to other chapters so its harder to find!

BUT MAYBE I ALSO SNEAK SOME HENTAI IN THE NEW FIRST CHAPTER UNLESS I JUST LIED TO YOU so beware if your brain can't take the sexy sexual s-x!

There are other things that I should tell you but I leave these as surprises in other notes at the begin. of other chapters, okay? Yeah! They are very mysterious and maybe you shouldn't peak at other chapters becuase it ruins the surprise!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: CHAPTER STORY STARTS HERE)**

There were two chicks having a tickle fight in the bed! It was very fapping-worthy for your fapping hand but it wasn't described just to punish you!

One chick was named Luna and the other chick was names Hermione and they were both Witches which meant they had Hogwarts but also the goddess rites, not rights which are for protest marches becuz that's a pun (I explain the puns more so that readers who are stupider than you don't leave bad reviews).

They tickled each others bobbies with very serious motions that was full of karma chi like in that anime with the blue arrow on the head and the buffalo has six legs and flies but the flying that is threw the air not the flies that you kill with a swatter! It's another pun in case you had to know!

Than they drank milk but NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERT that's for later chapters (ha ha ha, ku ku ku) for sexy badass dudes and chicks who think about the porking hentai all day long! You so perverted and horny you prob. thought the other way, didn't you? Yeah, didn't you? Maybe your just badass that way becuz you fap to everything!

But you can't fapping yet becauze I have not given PERMISSION TO FAP at this time! Accept maybe if your a real badass you're disobedient and your doing it anyway right now!

When the screen came on again Luna and Hermione were centered in the middle of the screen and doing various things. To numberate:

Hermione was studying her textbooks which tell lots of stuff becase Witches are like the Goddess and know part of the real truth of religuos teaching of magic utopia swingers but Witches don't know as much as aliens who have spaceships that go really realy fast!

Luna was eating Pirate Booty! Yes it was pirate booty all right, arrrr and it was so delish and yummy and she was eating it and eating it but you know what? You know what? It's a pun. Yeah.

Pirate booty is a package of these chips that have cornmeal, rice, sunflower, expeller pressed canola or corn oil, aged cheddar cheese, cultured milk, salt, enzymes, whey and buttermilk! There really yummy! But not as good as beer cheese!

I bet you thought "Pirate Booty" was porking but it was just a pun and an EASTER EGG for the contest. Next ones won't tell you the product name so you got to be very smar. to get them) But in England Britain it would prob. be Pirate Bum or Pirate Arse instead becase that is just the way that English dudes and chicks cuss!

But than Hermoine got out her Pensieve and looked into the future with it and saw her and Luna flying on a plane to America "mile high club" (wink wink) if you know what that means and they had a cage like an owl cage but instead of an owl it had two little things that will be described later but those things were a surprise and they ate corn, triticale and wheat!

They also had in that chapter the magic "Avdentures" which is not a mispelling like some stupids who read the red text might think but was a very clever pun! It will be explained later!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now the chicks get kind of sexual with Crookshanks by accident but they're mostly just talking to punish you! Yeah, the fappmaster is about to give you nasty rapetastic incest horny HOT AND HEAVY homophobia sexual sexy s-x but is withholding for who knows what chappie so it could come all over your screen and get the keyboard wet at any time! You don't know in any chapter how much sexual is going to jump your honry beastrapes. If your wusses and you don't want Crookskanks to drink the white pee than you're too chicksh-t to read this chapter!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

The Harry Apprentice becomes the Fapp Master and he walks up and down past the line of slaves which our all collared and full of latex catsuit of skintight and there collars say "readers" and they beg, "Please, for we want the hot moaning girl-porking that we were promised in the summery" but Harry Apprentice just laugh to them and say with a sneer, "Maybe next chapter if you are good and don't write chicksh-t reviews full of cr-p and don't start fapping until the Fappmaster gives permission for you are celebicy kink fetish pony slaves!"

Their is still secret mysterios stuff in chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: CHAPTER 2 STORY STARTS HERE)**

Hermione says, "Oh no I forgot to feed crockshanks!"

And than she hurried to his bowl but it was already full. The bowl has special stone leaves and vines on the sides and it was of a certain brand name what you can order from Wicca internet websites!

Luna said, "I guess Harry and Ron have been filling his bowl."

Crockskanks went over their and sniffed and he knew it had the good smell that he was getting addicted to which is becase Harry and Ron had emptied all their condoms into the bowl and refridgerator milk mixed with man-milk s-men and it all looked white so the cat couldn't tell accept for smelling from the nose that is ten thousand times as strong as a human nose!

Also the baby-batter from a man-wood tastes like salty fish yuck fish and cats like fish so the DNA matches! The food has been lined up in the correct categories! Crookshanks eat it all up with his tongue in the backwards licking motion you can only see if you watch the slowed-down videos on You Tube but Hermione and Luna couldn't see it!

After Crookshanks filled white pee in his belly and warm milk it doesn't sit so well with him! He goes and gets the stomach medicine that is really pink and starts with a "P" for brand name but not generic brand which is cheaper, and "Active ingredient" of Bismuth subsalicyclate in in this stomach medicine!

He can't drink it! He thinks, "There is no spoon!"

Neo help us!

But than, but than, Crocshanks thinks again and he had a smarter thought! He knocks over the mysterious name (don't you wish you knew?) medicine and drinks it from the floor! It don't help and he pukes all over Hermione's bed and than crawls away to hide in shame and nobody sees him for days!

Meanwhile there was a mysterious shadowy hooded figure that Hermoine talked to in the hallway by herself and it was not Voldemort but a different character who shall not pass but we can call him "Mort" for now okay? Hermine don't know his name either.

When Hermione comes back (but not comes, becuz you are being punished) she says, "luna I have just heard the mysterious legend of Quorra from the mysterious stranger and must tell you too!"

There was a really realy long talking which was too much talking for me to type so maybe you just pretend it's like an exercise montage before the big fight with music and close-up shots and far-away shots to summerize more talking than the movie wants to show directly but this is the stuff Hermione summerizes for Luna:

1) There is a Quorra chick whom is a computer from a planet inside the computer with glowing lines and sticks that turn into motorcycles.

2) Quora has a really hot body and she wears the special fur skirt and rides a big polar bear what is a wolf on the back end but their is no porking the animal becuze that is wrong!

3) Maybe there are many legends of Qorra because the story varies like mysterious legends do on that one investigation show where the doors get rattled from ghosts.

4) Quorra searches for her true love Sam threw all the universes but Sam is not a hobbit like that one movie!

5) Their is a secret key which unlocks Quorra as a playable character in the game which is real life but maybe only fan fiction and some people might know what this mysterious key is!

It is not time to get out the fapping hand yet and if you got it out already you must now punish yourself by rubbing your earwax on your glasses lenses so they look all cruddy and than upload it to Youtube and say, "I can't read through my glasses today becase Harry Apprentice punished me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

BIG NASTY WET HORNY RAPEINCEST HOMOPHOBIA S-X SUICIDE FANTASYS!

If your not smart enough and than you read about stuff thats real strong cool badass like pull out the eyes and pork the sockets it makes the nerve endings in you're brain explode becuase it STRAINS THE CAPACITY of chicksh-t wusses who aren't smart enough to fap all over the bloody guts! And then you get rocking in the corner and pschiatrists come becuze you got them neurons explode and their's a special name for this do you know whut it is? But you can make your brain smarter for porking by stretching, stretching it slowly with "exercises" which is you must do "marathon fapping" to the every erotic picture that scare you until your no more scared but only want more!

But if you're a real badass and you read this far in the warnings and your not scared and maybe your fapping hand is itching for action and maybe you put the lotion on your skin already just waiting and your brain say YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! than you can read the story and it has cusses and bad words too becase those chicks get all nasty and honry up in there business and MUST GET RELIEF!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

For you new readers this is STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW about the chappie other then warnings and since you're maybe new I'll give you the super-best run down just like Superbad yeah! First I tel you about the red text which will be explained soon and than about the Easter Eggs which will be explained next. And than a secret third thing which won't be explained at all (ha ha ha, fu fu fu, wish you knew).

Red text: when I got bad reviews it was people who weren't badass or didn't understand the puns so I add more explaining in red font text for those readers so if you know your KIND OF STUPID than you should read ALLO THE RED FONT but if you don't like explaining and you're smart than you can skip the red font text.

Easter eggs: The easter eggs are like DVD x-tras and may be product placement, puns, movie references, Da Vinci style word codes like maybe the first letter of the first word plus the second letter of the second word plus the... you get it huh? But not that code because I just told you, so its some other code now, and also some other things like lies! If you pick out any Easter egg and than your the first to write about that Easter Egg in a review then you get one point! Add up the points on you're profile for sexy boasting!

Thing number 3: This is something which you NEED TO READ MY OTHER STORRIES before figuring it out and I give you a hint which it has to do with photoshop and also another hint which is that some of the sexy good bits and s-x "fetish" kinks and easter eggs and puns got deleted from the story but maybe return in other chapters or storys! You can control how wonderful it gets and maybe if theirs a "fetish" you need for your orgasm you can bring back by total request and also get extra live swirlies and stuff like I say in the other storrys! If you want diaper fetish kink in this story you got to do photoshop!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)**

Luna and Hermione was in there room and they were dressing or rather undressing for you readers who read the red text to get ready for bed.

Hermione had a Queen's Blade t-shirt on and Luna had a Naruto T-shirt on.

Luna says, "Naruto is better!" but than Hermione said, "Nut uh you stupid head! Queen's Blade is better becauzse it has boobies battle the squirt acid full and bursting from n-pples becuz Melona's boobies are acid bombs and squirt that when she squeezes them! Its showing the fight and the s-x at the SAME TIME which makes it more baddass!"

Luna astonishes: "But how can you be impressed Hermine? With our Witch powers we can magick each other's bobbies with acid, beer, shamrock milkshakes, liquid cheese, br-ast milk, cow milk, chocolate sauce, mayonaise, or that brown stuff that comes in jars from Egypt, or anything else that maybe shows up in request reviews."

"Oh no," says Hermione, "For crocshanks has puked his cat-puke all over my bed! It is not neko kawaii!"

Luna said: "You can sleep in my bed Hermoine for I am a chick who needs bed warmth!"

Luna brushed her teeth with the toothpaste what has the glitter in it and Hermoine brushed her teeth with the bright pink toothpaste that tastes like bubble gum!

They was already down to they're underwear and then the room was hot and so they took it all off and you could see even their n-pples! Bras were piled on the floor and fragrant knickers! Its knickers in the Queen's England because English dudes and chicks don't know about panties!

But after they crawl into bed together and lick each other's hands a little bit an owl flys into the room and it does not cr-p on them becuse no poop fetish in the story but it does drop a package!

"A package from my mother!" says Luna.

They both look.

Hermione astonishes: "Its a Yaoi Finder 3000! I am a chick whom reads lots of books and so I know how to use it and I can also read the letter your mother wrote."

The letter says:

"Luna-chan this owl was triggered by a spell so I your mother send you this owl on the moment you reach your totally legal for porking 18-years-old so you can get so horny and experience the opening of your woman-flower by a skilled lover-boy or lover-girl or maybe a centaur or two if you're into that but remember no matter how many chicks dudes and creatures take your v-rginity at the same time and take your highmen that I'm proudest of you if you do them all! Every porking especially from true desires and not from government brainwashing scores karma points and chi points for the great womanly goddess of the monthlies and the childbirth! All witches must worship with s-x rites not rights which means more porking for all with NO BARRIERS!"

Hermine than says, "You so legal booty for all the porking! Uh huh the sassy booty! Is this a great becuz I am legal too and totally 18 grown woman lady but I am still a v-rgin."

"I am a virgin too so you must show me how from your experience," says Luna

The Yaoi finder spins and spins and spins and than when it stops, nobody knows!

Hermoine said, "First you must find your true fetish which unlocks your kink power and the best tool is the yoai finder 3000 which all chicks like Yaoi so horny and wet we just find some and than it displays on our big screen TV!

The Yaoi finder stops spinning! A picture forms as it feeds the signal in to the television! Accept its in Britain so its the telly instead!

The closest yaoi was... Harry and Ron porking in their room! Luna and Hermione see this in real time and its real life porking!

Already they both have they're bobbies swell up very big and hard and start leaking milk from the n-pples! It was good that their bras were on the floor becuze they'd never been so horny before and their tender young bosoms were just too big to fit in their bras and would have popped right out or split the cloth torn open and boobies gaping out so big and huge swollen!

But their is a nasty kinky twist (can you guess what it might be?) Ginny was in the corner watching Ron and Harry "get it on" together and she was fapping furiously! Her fapping hand was moving so fast it prob. give her blisters the next morning thats how honry she was!

Ginny says, "Oh that is so nasty my brother and I wish I wasn't watching it but the power of yaoi compels my pheromenes and hormones to fapping horny nasty wet heavy! I hope my brother doesn't take advantage and rapeing me in this helpless state for how would I resist from the hornyness?"

Ron said, "No I would not do porking my sister accept by accident like if I had a bone and than I was trying to go to fapping in the bathroom at night and I tripped over my sister who was laying on the floor in the dark and the parts accidentally pecker and cunny mushing together? But it would be like the one second rule unless superglue got spilled there to stick together so if you drop food on the floor you can still eat it!"

Ron was thinking about that movie with white blood cells who are cops and that egg dropped in the moonkey cage but not the Ebola monkey movie with time travel!

Harry said, "Ron, you are yaoi with me now and we will erotic to the end of time as a power couple of uke and seme! You will calm my sexy beastrapes and I will give you something to suck!"

There was a big surprise coming and it was... not until the next chapter. But I give you a hint and its something like a fake suicide! Yes the suicide "fetish" has returned! But not emo suicide becuz emo is bad okay and you shouldn't do cutting becase it is not sexy!


	4. Badassitude

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Their is lots of incest and surprise death killing and homophobia sexy sexual s-x and if you're not badass maybe you can't take it becuz your not smart enough! There is also a surprise!

Low and behold! It says "low" which means low as the gutter which is MIND IN THE GUTTER and you know wear that leads (wink, wink, ku, ku, ku). Than it says "behold" which means holding things with your eyes like the picture that forms in your brains (its a upside-down picture for reals you find it in the textbook!) from looking at the world, and when it's combined with IN THE GUTTER it clues you to what kind of pictures which is the kind with n-ked nude nudity and you can totally see all the nipples and places!

So, so, yeah this chapter is like those kinds of pictures or photoshops (depending on if its drawn or with a camera) that is called p-rn accept its done with writing instead of computers but I also type this on the computer because I don't have an eye-phone.

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>For This is the AFTER WARNINGS SECTION where I tell you ABOUT the storry so let me tell you boys and girls for it is a chapter of great mightiness! This time their was good reviews so I can't delete the story no more becuze the good reviews would go away and that's whut they call "throwing the baby out with the bathwater" which maybe blind people do if they hate babies but prob. nobody actually does it so that means its a pun!<p>

Puns mean easter eggs!

The pun meter is now at 12 o'clock and the fun meter is at 12 o'clock which means really realy high becuase if you look at clocks that don't have glowy numbers when it has 12 o'clock it looks just like a dude's pecker whom has seen a chick or a gay dude's pecker whom has seen another dude! Accept it's actually the hour hand which is like a long and thin bone and the minute hand which is like a short and thick bone (this is called a choad) rubbing together at 12 o'clock so it's what they call "frot" or a double hand j-b!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY: CHAPTER "BADASSITUDE" STORY STARTS HERE)**

Luna and Hermione were still watching Ron and Harry "get it on" and Ginny watched too even though it was "incest" to watch for Ron was her brother and incest makes things badass but it is very wrong and evil so if you incest that make you badass and evil at the same time, but evil adds more badass to the badassitude which is like "bad attitude" which teachers always say and thats a pun!

Harry magicked his wand with Druid power and made his face look like Edward Cullen from the twilight movie, but not like that! Even better than that! He made his face look like Edward Cullen wearing a Justin Beiber mask! Ron saw it and it was super kawaii hot yaoi! He made white pee in his belly!

Now Edward Cullen makes chicks scream with orgasms and Justin Bieber makes chicks scream with orgasms TWICE AS FAST just by seeing his face, depending on if the girls are rich chicks or poor chicks whom they like the most but anyway, anyway it's a lot and the two of them together were like a yaoi overload!

Ginny fapping so fast and hard and hot and heavy, faster, faster, faster and than she expired from massive orgasms just like that movie where the corporate dude does the secretary office cleric worker ON THE DESK and then has a heart attack with s-x!

Too much porking causes powerful org-sms which is called c-mming and if its too happy it explodes the nerve endings in your brain unless you're real smart and have lots more nerve endings or maybe grow them back after becuz your Supperman or the Hulk or something!

Don't try to get too happy in real life becuz then you die just like Ginny dies in this story fanfiction! It could happen to YOU if you could suck like 28 boobies at the same time but since you can't it would maybe happen some other way!

Ginny was dead yeah! It's a tear jerker story yeah and Ron and Harry were jerking those "tears" and they cry too and Ron says, "Oh cr-p for this is my sister! What have I done! I knew incest was wrong but I just didn't listen and let Ginny watch! Now she is dead and it is my fault!"

Now in this true love couple of Harry and Ron they is perfect soulmates power couple and so LIKE ALL SUCH COUPLES there must be one good and one evil. This makes chemistry which leads to laws of attraction but if their's both good or both evil the couple is not TRUE LOVE and they is just kind of bored with each other all the time and one will have to sneak into the basement all the time to do secret things!

When it is a chick and a dude it is almost likely that the chick is the "good girl" and she's all warm and pretty and v-rgin and cries at everything and wants to do good works religion to save the world and the dude is the "bad boy" who is racist and smokes and drinks and wears leather jackets and drives too fast and po-ps on the floor and won't pay child support or have a job but that's why the chicks always wants to bone his bone wood!

But, but, but the poop fetish is wrong and gross so Harry is the evil one but he won't po-p on the floor in this story becuze that is not sexy sh-t and it is gross yuck!

Harry was evil and he says to his innocent true love Ron, "Well you were always incest so don't fool me, you fool!"

"Naw, I wasn't incest!"

"Yes you were doing incest."

"Nut uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"No I wassn't"

"Yes you was!"

Ron get confused and said, "Harry, who did I incest?"

Harry says, "You incested... you're mum!"

Ron cries and says, "No becuz I am gay but also I don't remember it."

Harry said, "Okay but this is the real truth! I swear with veritaserum" and he dranked it.

Ron sat there near the dead body of his sister and cried and cried as the evil powerful Harry tell him the truth!

Harry says, "Ron when you were born, where does the baby come out?"

"The front place."

"This means," say Harry with waggling eyebows, "this means... every part of you was inside you're mum's front place during the birth and that includes your pecker! Your pecker was inside her front place and that is s-x and its your mum so that's wrong and disgusting its incest!"

Ron scream in angst! He cannot take the sin of incest which weighs down his soul! He decides to emo it up and he takes his wand (his real wand except it is fiction but you know I mean the spell wand) and spells his wooden bone to separate it from his body and heals up the wound! Now Ron looks like those n-ked painting of angels you see in some churches and it makes him holy!

Ron says, "The pecker has been cleansed! I will keep it in an owl cage and feed it corn, teff, wheat and quinoa! Never again will the unclean incest pecker know the joining of porking! Punishment shall forever and ever!"

This is like the Oedipus for everyone collecting Easter Eggs so get it while you can!

Ron says, "I am sad. I kill my pecker and I kill my sister."

Harry is not all evil, so he comfort his true love uke and said, "Your sister got the death that many wish for but few can afford. She lived her last moments with ultimate freedom and ultimate sacrifice, living life as she wished, so it is like a cancer movie where the making wishes foundation gets celebrities to jill the dying cancer teenagers!"

Ron astonishes: "It is the most beautiful death."

Harry elugizes: "Only death can be truly beautiful. All else ends but death is forever. A perfect death can never be stopped or sullied!"

The emo was getting very thick in their but forgive me my readers for it leads into the next part where the moaning girl-porking comes!

They wrote a suicide note on Ginny's belly and put truth spells on it so it would seem true and than they pushed her body out the window!

Harry and Ron started porking again and it was so yaoi that Hermione and Ginny still watching nearly died from the erotic!

An owl interrupt! It's the invitation to Dumbledoors fapping party!

"Oh no!" says Harry, "For Dumbledore is the important gay man here and surely he has connections! He could report us for violate the sexual barrier!"

Harry and Ron were both very sad for this is the day they were dreading! Ron was gay but harry was straight so their true love was forbidden! It could not be!

If Harry was "born gay" it would have been allowed since they were both grown men 18 legal for booty but it is like Romeo and Juliet where each side always fights the other but the soulmate lovers must creep around in secret! Dumbledore has magick so he would know if Ron and Harry went to a fapping party if they were a couple becuz they would blush every time they fapped with anyone else! If they didn't go it would be suspicious and maybe an investigation and the police!

MEANWHILE IN LUNA'S ROOM

Luna said, "We got an owl too just this moment and it didn't cr-p on us becuzse that is gross and no poop fetish kink in the story but it says we also must go to Dumbledoor's party! I am conflict because I think Hermione you are my true love and we should lose virginity together! If Dumbledore finds out we straight heteoreosexual chicks want to pork each other it will be very bad!"

Hermione says, "We must run away to DeVry University to take their online courses! We will get educations with hot college party girl lifestyles with college experiments in chick carpet eating for we are progressive!"

But they did not know the evil plan of De Vry university! It will be revealed later!

Hermione and Luna ate cookies that were that one brand name trademark which (wink wink) won't be mentioned which has white frosting and black and the ads where you drink milk but not br-ast milk!

Than they ate bagels with mayonaise but these were not Jewish bagels they were Canadian becase of the mayonaise for the one movie with the dentist and the n-ked nude boobies at the top of the stairs where Bruce Willis says the mayonaise gets on everything in Canadia!

If you thought it was Jewishing bagels you are racist becuase if you think Jewish and Candian is the same thing than the come to spank you until you cry and say you'll never talk racist again and send you to your room! They say think about whut you've done and bad example to your sister!

If you eat Jewwish bagels you are re-enacting the Holocaust which is evil and must never have re-enactors doing it accept in museums becuz they've got a special liscense! Also the museums do not re-enact with bagels but with photoshops! It would be disrespect to re-enact with bagels becase 13 billion people died! If you think about this stuff than it makes you racist so do not think!

MEANWHILE FLASHBACK

In Harry's room Ron suddenly stops the uke-porking and says, "Harry becuz I'm smart I kept thinking and realize you incested your mum too!"

"Oh no!"

"It is incest!"

"Incest must go away!"

So Harry saw this was a way to save themselves from Dumbledore's detection so he went and got his wand and he magicked his sclong off and put it in the owl cage with Ron's schlong and the two peckers were making out in the cage and crawl around like hamsters!

Harry cries and says, "Now we are the same Ron! We are safe from incest and from the gay agenda and forever will we love each other for TRUE LOVE EXISTS WITH OR WITHOUT PORKING becuzse it is special that way! Shizzle my nizzle!"

Ron screams: "No that is racist!"

Ron is good so he doesn't want to be racist but if you're evil then you have racist urges inside your "white" heart! British dudes are twice as white as regular white dudes becuz that's where the pure white comes from so if they say anything racist it is twice as racist!

Harry was evil so he said, "Ron that is a misunderstanding. Shizzle rhymes with jizzle which is m-n-j-zz which is the white pee also called sem-n. Nizzle is just a mispeling of n-pple and so when I shizzle your nizzle it means m-n-j-zz your n-pple which is really erotic but not racist at all."

This was a lie to get Ron to say and think racist thoughts and it worked so Harry was spreading evil in the world from his badass heart!

Harry and Ron goes to Dumbldoor's party but Luna and Hermoin grab the owl cage for them straight chicks don't like to waste peckers and than they go on the plane to DeVry University which is to America!

They had Ron's pecker and Harry's schlong in a hamster cage and the little wormy things crawled around like big fat short worms or maybe fleshy snakes and they ate corn and wheat and kamut and spelt!

When they were halfway across the Pacific ocean when they crossed the border between England and America and than they got a text and both looked.

Hermione reads the text she got and said, "Hey listen up kids! It is from the woman who childbirth me and she says that she had been a mum up until this moment but now suddenly she becomes a mommie!"

Luna text said same thing basically but I'm too tired to type it out.

At the same moment! At the same moment they're knickers turned into panties and they took there skirts off to look and marvel at the sight and lick and suck!

The voice cums over the intercom voice and says, "Warning! Warning! The plane will crash becuz the pilot is full of cr-p and now seek the passengers pray to all the goddess plus Jewish God (or if your atheism pray to hope) we'll all die instead of crash lost on that magnetic island where you just want to get laid with porking on the beach but instead Boon and Lock kills you with big knives and the time goes backwards sometimes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Neville comes (but not cums, ha, ha, becuz that is a pun) with lots of homophobia and the battle royale for most porking which ever way you can imagine it is more sexual sex than that and will totially calm your sexy beastrapes!

No matter, no matter how sexy sexual you think the s-x will be in this chapter you are wrong becase it is BETTER and MORE EXTREME and no kiddies adults only and it BLOWS THE PREV. CHAPTERS OUT OF THE WATER in terms of all the things and places and stuff even more than getting ten live swirlies at the same time! If you are not smart enought you're brain might get all the nerve ending explode!

Their is lots of surprise death killing rape and surprise pairings which maybe go according to the good review I got but its a surprise so I can't tell you it is that becuase than it would ruin the surprise pairings so maybe if you already read that review you can pretend to yourself it didn't happen and maybe I'm lying to you right now becuz I lie alot becaze I'm badass like that and screw the rules! You can't handle the truth (that is an Easter Egg).

To test if you are smar. enough to handle this chappie you should think back to when you saw the "Serbian Film" or maybe it was called "Serbian Movie" I can't remember and if you could watch hardcore badass when that dude says "newborn p-rn" without even blink or shed one tear and also the scene where he was secretly pork incest his son than you can read this chapter becuz your just that badass but otherwise you're not smart enough to fap to the bloody guts and you should run to mommie and say your scared you wuss!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>Okay now this section I explain it again to those whom read the red font text that it's AFTER WARNINGS section which is all the stuff I want to say other then warnings, so no warnings here but other stuff instead I tell you what! But their's not really much to say in this section becuz I keep most of it a surprise (wink wink) but more movie Easter eggs in this chappie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)<strong>

There was a mysterious passenger wearing big sunglasses and a hat hide her face and she was wearing a diaper bikini with one diaper on like normal and the other for her bobbies in case they leak milk! Her n-pples also change color with her mood but nobody saw that so they didn't know! Next to her was another passenger with a glowy lines suit on and she had an assgina which is when doctors remove the "taint" to made the cooter bigger! Nobuddy could see that either!

The plane was going down but it was the going down that means almost crash and not the 'going down' that means or-l s-x, but that was a pun so YOU can harvest another easter Egg.

One of the stewardessesess screamed, "I hope we don't die," becuz she was an Atheist and that is how Atheisting prays. They don't pray to Charles Drawin becase that only works in the South Park fan fiction and this storry isn't a South park crossover like that other story I wrote.

Luna and Hermione see Neville saves the day becuze he magicks the plane from crashing but it also goes really magical fast forward and then they are over the Native American Ocean (they were over the Pacific Ocean before in case you forgot the last chapter or too tired to go back and check).

Neville says, "I've had it with these motherporking snakes on this mother-porking plane!" And than, and than, he kills Voldermort's snake!

Now Nevile was realy really badass like that but he was also evil for a reason that will be explained a few sentences later becuz it makes MORE SUSPENSE that way!

Luna and Heroin looked back and saw Neville and Hermoine whispers: "Hey, Luna do you think Dumberdore sent Nevill to spy us for we are straight chicks who want to pork each other and the gay homosexual agenda does not approve?"

Luna said: "SH-T YES I thunk he's a spy! How will we escape?"

Hermione was the smart one and she thunk and thunk and thunk real hard until her brain hurt and then she said, "The gay agenda wouldn't bother us for our true desires if we was 2 homosexual chicks! I will make a spell that seems the truth to fool Neville! Then we will hide at De Vry University in America!"

Luna approves: "Yes and then let's go ride the plane on top and pork there!"

The 2 chicks did a pinky swear and used they're eye-phones to downloaded magnetic boots from the internet so they could later go and pork on top of the plane! They also got REALLY KINKY STUFF that relates to the story title (hint, hint) and will be revealed later.

Hermoine wrote truth spells all over her boobies and Lun's boobies to make them seem gay even though they were straight hetereosexual chicks! She magicked it so with her wand!

But there was an AMAZING PLOT TWIST and also the surprise reveal of Neville's true intentions! For Nevile was not from the gay agenda! Neville was from the anti-gay agenda!

The anti-gay agenda don't like homosexuals and is full of homophobia, but not the sexy kind of homophobia! No, they hate Lady Gaga becuase of the "Born That Way" song and they against gay marriage and try to stop true love desires from porking as they wish! Their against fapping in public and they don't want everyone to orgy constantly WITH NO REGARD FOR GENDER OR SEXUAL ORIENTATION.

Basically, basically, the anti-gay agenda is just like the gay agenda and has most of the same ideas but they are eviler and more restrictive and they are in hiding becuz they're not very popular right now, so if you anaology it you can imagine they are like those priest guys in Hellsing with the huge army that goes into London but never helps with the zombie outbreak but just sh-ts on everybody! It is like the Illuminati where they our all secret and evil and badass but they hide becuz everyone wants to kill them! Also they battle endlessly against the gay liberal agenda!

Neville was so evil he was a super badass kitty-porker. Kitty-porking is like t-tty-porking except that instead of two boobies there are two cats! Mostly you hafta find two cats asleep and than squirt mayonaise all over them and insert your pecker between the tummy snuggles but mostly the cats wake up and jump away or they use claws and their rip you're skin and it infected and so it's very dangerous and badass.

But, but the veteran kitty-porkers go buy taxidermy cats (that's whut its called when you stuff roadkill and preserve it) and they duck-tape them together and fill the center between two cats with mayonaise and do it that way!

Hermione has to go potty!

She runs back to the airplane bathroom (all airplanes have them or otherwise people would sh-t on the aisles) and locks herself in!

While hermione is their she has to po-p! Poop fetish will NOT BE IN THE STORY so don't get your hopes up, you po-p fetish dudes!

She doesn't like po-p cr-p becuze it is stinky and gross! She magicks her intentine colons to be full of grape jelly instead of po-p and than she cr-ps it out and goes back to her seat.

On the way there, Nevile saw her! Since she seems gay he is inflamed with evil hatred!

Neville thinks: I am inflamed with evil hatred and how do I harm these gay chicks with everybody watching on the plane here and the anti-gay agenda is so unpopular?"

Soon he sees his chance as the 2 chicks exit out the wall by magick to do girl-porking on top of the plane! They use magnetic boots like in those Star Trek movies so there feet stick to the outside of the plane!

Hermione said, "Luna we best get out our Avdentures now!"

AV-dentures are special dentures for the front place! They both put those dentures in and they did french kissing with them at the same time as they did "French kissing" with their real mouths that live in their heads! It was a quadruple extra special kinky French kiss and when Neville saw it he was horny times one thousand! This is because no matter how anti-gay homophobia a dude might be he always secretly horny for chick-on-chick muching!

Luna and Hermoine did this for five minutes and than Luna had to cr-p so Hermione magicked Luna's intestines colons full of grape jam and they did a "Cleveland Steamer" but with grape jelly instead of po-p!

Next they did eye-porking which is they magicked their eyebow hairs into little tiny sclongs and than with those schlongs porked the space between the eyeball and the contact lens! It was mega man sexy sexual s-x of the most "fetish" kinky kind but those peckers were tiny and so there wasn't a good view for you unless you have really really good binoculars but Neville magicked his vision stronger with Wicca Druid spells so he got a good view and his pecker got longer to think about it!

Neville wonders aboot the AV-dentures for what does the 'A' and the "V" stand for? It is something very amazing pun sexual but you have to guess in reviews or it FOREVER REMAINS A SECRET!

Now, secretly, secretly, Neville went back to the cage that caged the 2 peckers of Harry and Ron and he feeds them popcorn for awhile and the wooden bones both eat the popcorn delicate from his hand like little gerbils or hedhogs so cute kawaii! He must have them large, strong peckers for himself and so, and so, he magicked them both to his body so NEVILLE NOW HAS THREE PECKER WOODS and so he is prepared for a three some for that is what he decided!

Neville went back to where Luna and Hermion were both girl-porking with great kinkiness "fetish" HOT AND HEAVY and he pulls all his clothing off and lets it fall away to maybe land thousands of feet below and cause traffic accidents so you know its very bad to throw clothing off high places becuze you get the police and it is very bad! Nevil was evil but you shouldn't be evil becase the badass points are not worth it.

Neville says, "Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! There is enough man-meat to go all around to both of you! I will pork you both until you no longer like the cunny!"

This is worthless and insane, though, becuz everyone likes the cooter! But Nevile was evil and badass that way and the 2 chicks could not resist his badassitude!

Luna says, "I am a virgin so teach me with your big hard throb pork-logs of threesome!"

Hermoine says, "I am virgin too! You must show me how to love-making for I am innocent pure and need a manly man to take my highmen v-rginity so hot and heavy!"

Nevills said, "No, you are not virgins either one, so don't sh-t me, you lazy sh-tters! Hermione is pregnant with Dumbledore and Hagrid twins!"

Hermionee showed a GLOWLY AMULET from around her neck and says, "The amulet of perpetual v-rginity! Never shall I lose virginity though I have done 378 porkings and have the two twins inside my belly! I made one for Luna too so she will always be virgin, pure innocent waiting for the sexual education!"

Hermoine magicks an amulet of perpitual virginity to Neville and he wears it too and than he forgets all about his former porkings and grows an highmen! He is ready for love-making!

The plan was coming near land! They was swooping thru the canyons of New York City and all the pedestrians were chanting, "More porking! More porking! More porking on the plane you threesome fetish badass teenagers!"


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

ULTIMATE CLIMAX comes in this chapter so its like a BIG WAR of ultimate badass side against side with one side being evil and the other being eviler than that so we're cooking with violence here and if its too hot for you in the kitchen you shouldof run to your mommie and cry and such her milk!

But, but, but if you're BRAIN CAPACITY is large enough and you stretch it enough by looking at bloody guts guro porking with the intenstines and your brain thinks OH YEAH and your smart enough to fap all over the bloody guts than your prob. enough for the storry! NO KIDDIES OKAY becuz it will make you get new fetishes and cry in the corner if you're not smart enough to take any sexual no matter how EXTREME!

It's got more homophobia which is wrong so don't do it but its sexy homophobia in the story and the "swords" get crossed like their's no tomorrow!

Its not real swords but a pun like "pork" swords which are not like the steel swords that hang on walls but these are swords which hang between legs and are called "pork" swords or "pants" swords if you want to get special but its not like Brief in the anime thats all named for underwears do you guess the name? Diapers and than it calms your sexy beastrapes!

Also very violent and has the Avdentures which is like oral AND NOT A MISPELLING but I don't know becase nobuddy had as big imagination before or dared to write like Harry Apprentice becuze their wusses so the cat.s aren't invented yet for you to classify the MIND-BLOWING EXTREME of the s-x and violence and other (wink wink) secret crap that maybe I'm hiding the extra s-xy incest from you! Those peckers get whacked! Is it whacked off? Read to find out if you can you badass readers who still got this far in the warnings! Incest is wrong and the schlong wood that has incested shall be struck off for it has offended thou!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>Okay now This is the AFTER WARNINGS SECTION where I tell you maybe anything else you NEED TO KNOW before you start the chapter which starts below (down there; wink wink) but accept there isn't anything to say here UNLESS I'M LYING TO YOU which might be true becase I do that in my author note sometimes becuase I DON'T FOLLOW THE RULES because I don't need no stinking leashes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)<strong>

They did three live swirlies and were getting chanted at by the crowds below in New york City which is the largest city in New York state but its the only largest city the naming guys forgot to give its own name and just named it after the state instead.

Neville was neviling all over the place and Luna was Luna-ing but Hermione only read books while they three licked and sucked and porked slowly, slowly, and drank several kinds of beer but mostly Coors Light which they magicked into Luna's boobies and Hermoine's bobbies to squirt everywhere!

Nevile named his own original pecker (remember he's got Ron's schlong and Harry's wooden bone too so there are 3 peckers total) a certain name which is 'Greased Lightning' and than he named Ron's pecker wood 'Panic At the Disco' and then he named Harry's schlong 'Nuts' becuz Neville was evil like that and wanted the chicks to be confused about whether he was talking about his b-lls or Harry's pecker!

Except Hermione wasn't really reading books but only pretending to becuz that is her thing! Its not a Jersey thing but a Hermie thing, except only the Hagrid half-brother ginormous giant says that so it is a nickname and not Hermoine's real name!

Neville named the boobies too! Their were 2 chicks so that adds up to four boobies! Each booby has one n-pple so that is 4 n-pples too but they don't get seperate names becuase the n-pple is part of the boob so the boob name applies to it too, which is something like what happens with New York City and New York State sharing the same name! It is not a mystery becuz it is easy to understand IF YOU ARE SMART and you use the logic to figure it out.

If you look on the google maps you see the New York State looks like a boob and than New york City is where the nipple should be! Great Lakes are the milk supply except its water instead of milk. If you wished it was milk instead you could print up the map and paint the lakes white with that special kind of paint!

New York City is the n-pple of America just as Florida is its schlong and California is the ass and Michigin and Wisiconsinian are the two mittens! In Europe Italy is also the boot but that is another country and we need to return to the story becuz the porking is still continuing with lots of intense camera moves that shows you the close-ups of all the HOT AND HEAVY action between them 2 chicks and 1 dude which adds up to 3 which makes a three some!

Neville astonishes: "Wholly cr-p Luna and other chick, for do you see what I see?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Do you see what I see?"

It was ANOTHER PLANE performing the loop-de-loop swooping maneuvers just as there own plane did thru the canyons of New York city! This other plane (I call it O-plane from now on so I don't have to keep typing "other plane" and you wonder which other plane or maybe the other other plane?).

O-plane was very white in a way that was mysterious and evil! It was as if someone had been murdered! Mysterious dude in a purple butterfly mask like that one anime was standing on the top of the plane! He had a big wand and wore magnet boots! He was bald and had a snake nose! Everyone just now saw that becuz he took off his mask and it blew away, never to be seen again, but probably someone did pick it up later and make a kite from it becase it was aerodynamik!

Luna wasn't very smar. so she says, "Who is that?"

Voldemort says back, "Hey I am Voldemort."

Voldemorte realizes his real name is Tom Riddle but not the Riddler which would be a Batman fan fiction story instead but its not; and, and, and he only gave himself the name "Lord Voldemort" or Mort for short which is how Grawp would say it BECUZ HE CAN NAME HIMSELF ANY NAME THAT HE WANTS. This is the power of naming!

Voldemort thinks: "oh yeah I could give myself a better name then Lord Voldemorte which everyone always shortens to Mort which what makes you think of some old, stinky uncle!"

He thought and thunk and thought and thunk and then he said, "Forget that for I am naming thyself Foo King from now on." and he made a SUPER SAIYAN SPELL so that anyone who said Voldemort from now on will instead say "Foo King" which is a badass pun! But this spell don't work on the author from now on because spells from inside the story never work on dudes outside the story so I can still type "Voldemort" see? Yeah, see?

The truth spell written earlier on Luna's and Heroin's boobs wore off becase of too much beer and man-milk which is m-n-j-zz s-men making them sticky and the writing was dripping off.

Voldermort suddenly realizes that the 2 chicks are straight chicks! Neville realizes this too. Both dudes are FILLED WITH EVIL HATRED from their evil white hearts!

Voldemort shouting this: "I am from the gay liberal agenda and we do not approve of two straight hetereoesexual chicks whom love each other and do girl-porking! Only gay chicks called lesbians are allowed to do that! I will destroy! You are tearing me apart, Luna!"

Neville answers, "I am from the anti-gay agenda and we also do not approve of two straight chicks whom have true love and do girl-pork each other! For they must repent in cheese cloth and ashes, yeah, for the lord verily say unto you!"

Voldemort laughed and he said, "I will destroy the two chicks and also this Nevile dude whom is from the anti-gay agenda! I already destroyed Dumbledoor for this airplane I stand on is magicked from Dumbledore's skull and all the dudes and chick who went to Dumbledore's fapping party are inside fapping and they do not know Dumberdore is dead!"

Hermione is smart and she says, "Dumblydore is gay so you should not have killed him if your really from the gay agenda!"

"No I killed him becuz he is a DOUBLE AGENT which is also called a mole! Dumbledoor worked for both the gay liberal agenda and the anti-gay agenda! Both sides paid him and so I kill murder for he must stay loyal to the homosexual agenda! Also he would not pork me no matter how many years I ask him! I defile his facebook page too with hacking!"

All this time they were still on the planes with magnet boots in case you forgot and you read the red text.

Voldermort magicked his "back place" full of bullets and tear off all his clothing! He moons the other plane and begins firing bullets from his back place hole instead of po-p! Bullets almost hit Neville, Hermoine and Luna!

Neville says, "Enemies you may be, you two chicks whom pork me AND EACH OTHER hot and heavy, but for now we MAKE A SEXY TRUCE for otherwise we die from the Foo King's butt bullets!"

They all agreed and so Hermione put on her princess crown and showed you her nude n-ked lady bits and danced with glowing lights and sweeping camera moves and Japanese swirlies writing in the air behind her and it was all very fierce and full of hearts and sparkles!

Hermione says, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" and she was Sailor Witch Tokyo Mew!

Luna jumped into the air and did the splits and a flip and she was n-ked and you saw her n-pples make circles as they bounce in the air and she swirled around a pole just like Panty or Stocking and stuck her boobs in your face and lines of fire swirled around her and came out of her eyes in spirals and she said, "This is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" and she was Dark Magical Witch Angel!

Neville was eating Pocky and spinning around and his 3 schlongs were like helicopter blades and created a tidal shock wave in the air and his hair goes blond and sticks up like someone glued a bunch of straw to his head and some other things happen that are really realy cool and than he is Saiyan Holy Milk Demon!

They all three shout: "Megazord Ultimate Queen Blade Combination!"

Than the 2 chicks and 1 dude combine by Neville connect to Hermione with Ron's pecker wood and Neville also connects to Luna with Harry's wooden bone! This is the ultimate three some position and it leaves Nevill's original schlong free! There are four boobies and one pecker free and so they use Druid Wicca magick to magick them bobbies and schlong full of bullets and begin firing back at Voldermort!

Bullets fire out in constant stream from Hermione's right boob! Also from her left boob! Also from Lun's right boob! Also from Luna's left boob! Also big bullets fire, fire, fire from Nevill's original wooden bone which is named "Grease Lightening" becuz it is evil!

The 2 tender innocent virgin chicks were drafted into a war they did not want! They only wish to run away somewhere and love each other with deep and sincere true love in a paradise uptopia where EVERYONE PORKS EVERYONE WITH NO REGARD FOR GENDER OR SEXUAL ORIENTATATION and nobody ever tries to stop the true love porking from sincere desires and not from forced government brain-washing!

Instead they are fighting in a hale of bullets connected with the evil truce Neville, from the anti-gay agenda, and on the other side is Voldemort of the gay agenda! The gay agenda wishes to reserve all same-sex porking for itself and not for anybody who loves as they wish! They do not let anyone become gay only "born gay" is allowed! This is very evil but the anti-gay agenda is worse eviler becuze it does the same evil things as the gay agenda plus more!

No matter whut happens Luna and Hermoine are not safe! If Voldemort wins he kills them all! If Neville wins he dissovles the truce and kills them! Like Romeo and juliet, there love is doomed and emo! As Neville swings them around and uses their boobies to fire bullets at Voldemort, Luna anmd Hermione cry sexy tears on each other's boobies!

But than suddenbly a AMAZING PLOT TWIST happened as Ron and Harry look out the plane's window and Ron says, "Great scott marty McFly! I see Godzilla attacking New York city but its the CGI lady Godzilla that lays eggs inside the stadium and not the black and white movies rubber suit Godzilla!

Godzilla had a secret plan against the secret evil plan of DeVry University!

The Foo King's butt-bullets almost hit n-ked Luna! This is worried! Neville telepaths an idea! He knows that they can defeat Voldemort if they force him to wear a bulletproof diaper!

Soon the search will start for who in New york City has a bulletproof diaper? It is a quest like "Lord of the Rings" movies but without hobbits! If there are many good reviews maybe the chapter appears much sooner and has more girl-on-girl porking plus TOTAL REQUEST fetishes unless I'm lying to you right now! Accept maybe you can overwhelm me with good reviews and then I bow at your feet and lick your boots! If you don't write good reviews you hafta make Youtube videos with you smearing ear wax on your glasses and you said, "Harry Appentice forced me to punish myself" and then maybe you learn polite next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Now the EXTREME WARNINGS from last chappie also apply to this chapter so if you're brain capacity is not large enough to take all the baddass sexual sexy s-x rapetastic homophobic incest beastrapes diapers than you should go cry on your teddybear, you wuss! You should not read the storry here and write bad reviews becuz that only makes you look stupid and then everyone can see whut a stupid-head you are!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>This is the section after warnings to tell you aboot the REST OF THE STUFF so if you need more explaining always read the red text and remember to look for the puns for there are more hidden easter eggs with product placement, movie references and puns anmd also secret codes! It's like the Da Vinci Code but better and more secret! If you find an Easter Egg to claim it be the first to mention it in your review and than add up one point for each Easter egg on your profile and than, and than, you can boast to you're friends about how important you are! I realise I forgot to put as many foods for you to guess lately so now this chapter THEIR ARE MORE FOOD EASTER EGGS for your reviewing pleasure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY: STORY STARTS HERE)<strong>

Neville was realize that sooner or later the Foo King would hit somebuddy! It didn't happen yet becuz the 2 planes were swooping deep threw the streets and through the canyons of New York City which is also called NYC while everyone on the streets cheered and fapped! The reason Voldermort didn't bullet them 2 chicks and 1 dude yet is becase it is hard to aim from the back place! Your eyes are on the other side of the body and nowhere near the butt!

If you tried storry research by putting copper BBs in your back place and trying to drop them onto a horzontal target on the floor or maybe a hamster it doesn't even work well that way!

The Foo King could win though, becuxze he has Druid magick that shoots the bullets out from the back place like a gun! It is only the aim that is poor and that is improved by using statistics! The more you shoot at the same target, the less likely target will remain unhit! This is basic math and you should learn it if you read the red text.

Nevil's excellent plan: he magicks his three Schlongs, of which exactly 2 have chicks on them. Those wooden bones spin just like helicopter blades, very fast. With the aerodynamicks magick "fetish" power from the bullet lactaction kink the power of spinning girls lifts the Neville and the 2 chicks off into flying into the air and they name themselves Legendry Flesh Helicopter Cure Sandwich!

Voldemort hears them naming themselves and realise there about to escape so he summons a broom and follows them. The Foo king must ride backwards as he butt-bullets after them from his back place and try to look over his shoulder but he almost hits buildngs alot but he still keeps on track!

Neville was eating that kind of cheese from Kentucky that has real beer in it and you get drunk if you eat like maybe 30 tubs of it!

You feel big "suspense" as the chase is very wild and the bullets get closer and closer!

The LFHCS (which is an acrynym: a special kind of pun) of threesome helicopter porking was flying very low to times square and pedestrains looked up and tried to touch as they fapped! The man-milk s-men and the G-spot girl-j-zz covered the sidewalk AND THE STREET like Allah had reached down with a butter knife and spread Times square with mayonaise as his sandwich bread!

The crowd parted and 2 chicks stepped out to the tense confrontation. One was named Cho and the other was named Fleur.

Fluer was dressed in a diaper bikini with 3 diapers total. One was a REGULAR DIAPER worn the usual way accept she didn't po-p in it because that is gross! The second was for her left boob. The 3rd was for her right booby.

Luna says, "Gathering stars will call up on a new power! Become the path its light shines upon summon forth!"

Cho dresses in a sexy nun costume but it is not catholic nun or Jewissh nun it is even better and more SEXY sexual s-x than that! It is Buddhism nun with pink robes! But Cho is not Buddhising becuze she is a witch!

The costume is not described in full just to punish you, you nun-fetish guys! I bet you started fapping already, but that is not allowed until two more paragraphs and if you started early BECUASE MAYBE YOUR STUPID AND DIDN'T READ THE WARNINGS AUTHOR NOTES you must now punish yourself by uploading video to You Tube and put there your confession that you FAP when Harry Apprentice has not given you permission to fap! You are bad pony slaves!

Cho and Fleur porked each other a little bit which enrage the anti-gay evil in Nevill's heart but he has no choice so he telepaths their help! Fluer tosses a fork to luna and said, "Use the fork, Luna!"

Luna screamed this insult to Voldie: "May the fork be with you!" and then she threw the fork with magick Wicca powers and it lodged in the Foo King's back place to temp. stop the bullets. This gives Flour and Cho a chance to do their magical angel transformtions!

PERMISSION TO FAP... STRARTS NOW... OH YEAH...

While you are fapping a halo appears above Fluer's head, for she is a Holy angel and also Wholly angel, which is a pun but also a fact. Halo gets biggers and goes from her head to her toes as music plays and she is n-ked (totailly nude!) for 1 second but than has an angel costume, bikini skirt, bare tum-tum ALL THE WORKS!

The camera zooms out to show Cho and Fleur both standing on a disco stage with colored lights swirl and stripper poles for EACH CHICK and the 2 girls get ghostly angel wings and halos that flash on for an instant to show they're holy power! It does close-ups of their faces for they are making your mind drool and very fapping-worthy totaly 18 legal booty for the porking HOT AND HEAVY!

Flour climbss on the pole and squeezes her front place cooter along the hard metal mole like a Decepticon's pecker and goes fling back upside down! Cho also spins on her pole and flings back upside down and her long hair falls slowly around her and makes you extra-horny!

Fluer rubs her face sexy and then feels up her own boobies and sticks her butt in your face to see underneath her skirt and sticks her hands between rub her thighs to open her legs further but she has the sexy sexual s-x "bitch face" like she doesn't even care and would kick you in the balls so hard you'd hafta wear a maxipad from the b-lls blood for 3 days!

Cho flips her hair and does orgasm face and puts her finger in her mouth and gives you the pork-me face and than both Fluer and Cho chant together:

"Oh wicked spirit of a lost soul born in limbo recieve punishment from the garb of the Holy virgin!"

Fluer reached underneath her skirt and takes her panties off, slowly, slowly, slowly. Cho sits on the floor and takes off her thigh-high striped stocking slowly, slowly, slowly.

Fluor spins her panties around her hand and it turns into a glowing gun with blue and white stripes! Cho whips her long stocking in her hand blue swirling energy and it turns into a magic sword with also glowing white and blue stripes!

These are Angel Weapons and together they scream, "Repent!"

Cho and Fleur then get into a really realy exciting fight with Voldermort and tell Neville they will kill him later becuz he is evil too for being against the gay marriage. The gay marriage needs to come FOR BOTH HOMSEXUAL AND HETEREOSEXUAL to make all EQUAL IN PORKING! This is part of world peace!

Only when the hetereosexual can become homosexual at will and also the other way around too can true love reign, when dudes and chicks all pork and fap in public with no restrictions and no barriers, only as true love and desires lead the heart and not according to birth! Birth priveldge is not Democracy and the gay must be allowed for anyone who wants it!

Cho telepaths: "Run, forest, run!"

Neville telepaths: "What?"

'Run to the forest! Holy cr-p are you stupid? You need to save Hermione and Luna from the Foo King and also don't waste them x-tra peckers!"

Nevill can't run becuze he is still helicoptering with the 2 chicks attached to his pecker woods spin like helicopter blades but he thinks and gets a brilliant idea.

He uses his wand to spell all the ground in NYC grows boobies, like solid floor of boobies everywhere. And then, and than, Neville stops helicopter spinning his wooden bones and instead uses the 2 chicks on his schlongs to walk as if they were legs!

This is like stilts and makes him go run faster because the average human body is longer than the average human leg! Luna and Heroine are being used like Neville's legs as he continues to pork, pork, pork as he'd done the entire time and they are upside-down so their heads are getting used like feet but it doesn't hurt them bacause all the surfaces are covered with soft bobbies!

Many boobies are full of "novelty fluids" like beer from the 20 oz bottle, yoggurt with the same name as that TV show with the 2 brothers, that mayonaise you can only get in Southern stores, grape jelly with the brand name starts with "S" or liquid cheese from the spray bottle and the thousands of dudes and chicks on the street are drinking from them boobies n-pples and making out and roll around on them and also do the t-tty-porking. Nevile resists the desire to flop down in the field of boobs and do "gymnastics" there, and so, and so he runs to the Central Park which is the name they give the forest in new York city. Coyotes and ducks live there!

Neville stops porking their and throws his condoms (he used condomans before but I think I forgot to say but you should always wear condoms even if you don't read about them in fan fiction story) into the pond! He is evil for throw his condoms into the pond! This is bad becase you should take condomans into your pocket and take them home for dried sculpture to prove to your friends how much you've been porking by the size of your condoms scuplture!

There was a duck of that kind with the green head can you guess the name it starts with an 'M' and it ate Neville's condoms and choked to death (because it thought they were crawdads) and died tragically their on the bank which is what you call the ground next to the pond, it is not "the bank" which you put money into becuze that would have been a pun. This pun was deleted from the story to punish you!

While the duck died some dudes and chicks emo it up from vegan morals! Every time a duck dies a vegan cries for it is very bad to throw your condoms into the rivers or ponds or lakes or the ocean if you have that instead!

Luna magicks her wand all the dudes and chicks in Central Park to have no clothes accept if they have diapers they keep them! There orgies break out with HOT AND HEAVY porking and lots of fapping becuz of the nude n-ked nudity! Hermione realizes it is mostly old dudes and old chicks who wear the diapers and this is not sexy so she druid Wicca magicks them all into s-xy young chicks! Than she remembers the diapers might be "full" of icky stinky things so she magicks them diapers so they will all be clean or full of frosting!

Than the search begins for the bulletproof diaper and the evil Neville and the 2 chicks do search and lick and suck and pork a little bit too and Luna uses her bullet lactation to test them diapers and after 3 hours and 27 minutes they find the bulletproof diaper!

Heroine says "For now we can defeat the Foo King with this bulletproof diaper!"

Them 3 do go and defeat the Foo King with that bulletproof diaper. Then Luna and Hermione defeat the evil Nevil and force him and Voldemort to play in a playpen together and both wear diapers and drink baby bottles and wear baby bonnets!

Every four hours Voldermort has filled his diaper full of bullets and than them 2 chicks must change the diaper to empty out the bullets and tell Voldemorte what a bad, bad boy he has been! He is a bad boy and they circumsize him but that does not make him Jewish because that only works half the time and this time it didn't work! You are stupid if you think that circumsize always turns Jewishhing!

Becuz Luna and Hermoine are TRUE LOVE FOREVER even though it is fordidden for straight girls they get gay marriage in New York city by pretend they are gay homosexual with spells again! The government brainwashing cannot deny these chicks the marriage they deserve for they are Witches and witches always get passed things by magick!

They are the true love mommies whom pork everyone but especially each other and fap in public to raise awareness for EQUAL PORKING FOR ALL WITH NO RESTRICTIONS and then Neville and Voldermort are their little "baby" slaves of totally legal 18 for porking and must always ride in the baby carriage and it makes them 2 dudes so happy between their legs that they pork each other. They learn that it is not killing that is solution! It is real solution of unconditional love blessings with everything allowed for everyone!

Neville and Voldemort learn to put aside their evil ways for a straight dude and a gay dude who are in love should pork each other NO MATTER THAT SOCIETY SAYS IT IS WRONG because it is not true love that is evil, it is society that is evil! Whenever the gay liberal agenda or the anti-gay agenda get in the way of true love porking they should be crushed with holy preaching and unconditional love blessings! It is wrong to use violence for this is against world peace!

Their was a happy ending and next story it is prob. going to be Hyper Police and Haunted Junction crossover for lots of rapetastic religion sexy fantasies! If you are still fapping you have permission to stop now.


End file.
